SH Collection
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot SH :)


**Don't Say Everything About Move On**

**Sasuke x Hinata**

**Naruto belong to Masashi K**

**Story Belong to Me**

**Standar warning, OOC, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Sasuke sengaja berangkat sekolah lebih awal karena ingin pergi ke toko bunga di perempatan jalan menuju sekolahnya. Kakinya bergerak dengan langkah lebar.

Di pagi yang sama, Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berangkat lebih awal menuju sekolah, tetapi bukan untuk membeli bunga. Ia ingin segera memberi makan kelinci yang ada di pekarangan sekolahnya.

Belum lama ini, Sasuke dan Hinata dikabarkan putus dengan tiba-tiba. Tak banyak yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Rumor yang beredar sih mengatakan penyebabnya adalah Sabaku Gaara, Kakak kelas Sasuke dan Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

"Datang lagi?" Seorang penjaga toko bunga dengan rambut keunguan menyambut Sasuke yang telah terbiasa datang ke toko bunganya.

"Hn"

"Kau terus-terusan di tolak ya?" Goda penjaga toko tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya meskipun apa yang dikatakan oleh penjaga toko itu benar adanya. "Itu tandanya kau harus _Move On_"

"Berikan aku bunga yang seperti biasa" Penjaga toko pun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sudah seminggu, Sasuke sering datang kemari dan membeli tiga tangkai saku Sasuke hanya cukup untuk membeli tiga tangkai bunga.

Meskipun hidup bergelimang harta, keluarga Uchiha tidak membiarkan putranya hidup boros.

-o-

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku belum melihat Sasuke-_kun_ mengganggumu" Ujar Ino. Biasanya jam segini, Sasuke sudah ada di depan kelas Hinata. Berdiri disana, hingga Hinata keluar dan menerima bunga pemberiannya. Tetapi, selalu saja tak menerima pernyataan cintanya lagi.

Ini memang sudah lewat tiga menit dari biasanya. Hinata mulai resah, kemana Sasuke? Apa Sasuke sudah tidak ingin mengganggunya lagi?

Belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan pikirannya. Bagian luar kelas terdengar ramai. Pasti Sasuke lah penyebabnya. Hinata merasa lega karena Sasuke masih mau mengganggunya.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke berdiri disana. Hinata akan keluar kelas dua menit kemudian.

"Aku masih mencintaimu" Sasuke berujar saat Hinata menerima bunganya.

"Jawabanku masih sama" Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum. Terlihat seolah ia mengejek Sasuke. Namun, hal itu karena Hinata senang karena Sasuke masih mencintainya.

Lalu kenapa Hinata menolak balikan sama Sasuke?

'_Biar saja! Sasuke-kun menyebalkan! Menggagalkan rencanaku menjodohkan Ino dan Gaara-senpai!"_

Siang itu Hinata sedang ngbrol sama Gaara-senpai yang bertanya tentang Ino. Hinaa senang sekali, karena sahabatnya itu juga menyukai Gaara-senpai. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke yag cemburu buta langsung menarik Hinata dari lapangan dan mengoceh sepanjang jalan menuju kantin.

Sasuke juga menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi sama Gaara-senpai. Hinata kesal dan pergi begitu saja sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang intinya Hinata minta putus.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah datar dan hati muram. Tak ada yang berani bertanya kenapa. Semua orang tahu jawabannya.

"Yo! _Teme_" Naruto merangkul Sasuke ketika sudah sampai di meja mereka.

"Hinata-_chan_ masih menolakmu?" Naruto menebak. Sebenarnya ia kasihan juga melihat sahabatnya muram karena cinta.

"Bukan urusanmu" Tuh kan! Masih saja gengsi.

"Kau harus _Move on_" Oke, Naruto merasakan ada sinyal _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Setiap ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke pasti akan bereaksi begini.

"Ehm..setidaknya jangan terlalu mempublikasikan kalau kau patah hati" _Deathglare_ Sasuke malah semakin terasa. Membuat Naruto merinding sendiri.

"Bukan begitu maksudku _Teme_!—" Belum selesai bicara guru sudah masuk, Naruto bisa apa?

-o-

.

.

.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke pergi ke kantin. Saat di koridor, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Hinata yang baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman bersama temannya yang berambut seperti permen karet.

"Hinata-_chan_, itu Sasuke-_kun_" Bisik Sakura

"Iya, Biarkan saja"

Sasuke sedikit geram saat Hinata mengabaikannya. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak mereka putus. Apa

Hinata tak berniat untuk balikan dengannya?

-o-

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Matsuri, teman sekelas Hinata memanggilnya dari arah pintu dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ada apa, Matsuri-_chan_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ bertegkar dengan Gaara-_senpai_ di kantin!"

"APA?!" Hinata membelalakan matanya. Apa Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang bodoh? Gaara-senpai jelas lebih ahli kalau soal bertengkar.

Hinata berjalan cepat kearah kantin. Disana terlihat ramai. Benar saja, Sasuke sedang dipukuli oleh Gaara. Teman-teman Sasuke yang berniat membantu, di hadang oleh teman-teman Gaara.

"Hentikan,_ Senpai_!" Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di samping Gaara. Gaara berhenti seketika, ditatapnya HInata.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah putus dengannya kan?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke meringis.

"Biar aku lanjutkan" Gaara kembali hendak melayangkan pukulannya, namun HInata menahannya.

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke menyeringai. Gaara mendecih.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_" Sasuke bangkit dibantu Hinata. Mereka menuju UKS dengan banyak pasang mata memandang mereka. Sasuke meludahkan darahnya saat melewati Gaara. Meskipun dihajar habis oleh _senpai_-nya, Sasuke senang Hinata membantunya.

-o-

.

.

.

Di UKS, Hinata membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Sasuke. Setelah dibersihkan, ia memberikan antiseptic yang membuat Sasuke meringis merasakan rasa perih di wajahnya.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau Gaara-_senpai_ ahli beladiri?" Hinata bertanya, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia tidak suka nama orang itu disebut di tengah-tengah kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"Aw!" Sasuke meringis saat Hinata menekan lukanya dengan kuat. Hinata kesal pertanyaan tidak di jawab.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi" Hinata hendak pergi saat dirinya merasa telah selesai membantu Sasuke.

"Aku _enggak_ bisa _Move On_ dari kamu" suara Sasuke terdengar saat Hinata hendak keluar dari pintu.

Hinata berbalik. Sasuke masih menatapnya dalam. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan menunduk karena malu.

"Aku _enggak_ bisa dan _enggak_ mau _Move on_ dari Kamu, Hinata" Hinata berfikir, apakah dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi kan Sasuke yang memulainya duluan?

Siang ini, Sasuke sengaja menghampiri Gaara untuk mengajaknya bertengkar. Sasuke sudah sangat kesal karena Gaara, Hinata mengabaikannya. Padahal kan _enggak_ kaya begitu..

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kurenai-_sensei_ sebentar lagi masuk" Hinata berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan luka di wajah dan di hatinya.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk segera merajut lagi tali kasih antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"_Baka Otouto_" Itachi yang sedang libur semester masih saja menggoda adiknya yang sedang patah hati. Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi.

Di kamar, Sasuke hanya merebahkan dirinya. _Handphone_ ditangannya terasa tak berguna karena tak ada _email_ atau telepon dari Hinata. Sasuke sudah ribuan kali menelepon Hinata, tapi tak diangkat. Mengirim _email_ juga tak dibalas. Apa sih _susahnya ngomong_?

"Kau harus _Move On, Otouto_" Suara Itachi terdengar dari luar kamar Sasuke diiringi dengan benda pecah dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke lelah sekali mendengar kata _'Move On'_._ Move On_ dari Hinata itu susah sekali. Pokoknya Sasuke tidak bisa.

Itachi hanya tertawa. Ia tahu masalah Sasuke dari Naruto yang lima belas menit yang lalu mengirimkan _BBM_ kepada Itachi.

-o-

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini, Hinata tidak mengatakan 'Jawabanku masih sama'. Ia hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke sedikit berharap akan balikan dengan Hinata. Di kelas,Naruto sedikit takut yang melihat Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa tesenyum terus? Sudah _Move On_?" Tanya Naruto. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk memukul seseorang lagi? Sasuke sempat berfikir seperti itu, tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah masuk.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke menunggu Hinata di gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak peduli jika Hinata akan meninggalkannya nanti. Ia akan mengejarnya meskipun harus bertemu Neji-senpai atau Hiasi-Jiisan.

"Hinata" Sasuke menyerukan nama gaadis itu saat Hinata lewat.

"Ya?" Hinata tersenyum. Ah! Sasuke semakin berharap banyak pada sikap Hinata yang demikian.

"Pulang bersama?" Tawar Sasuke. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, Sasuke gembira tak terkira.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke kedai _ice cream_ tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hinata membeli _ice cream vanilla_ kesukaannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya memesan _cola_ dingin.

"Jadi?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, Hinata masih diam.

"Apa kita sudah balikan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke pelan-pelan. Ia tak ingin salah langkah.

Awalnya _Hinata_ hanya diam, namun secara perlahan dia meng'iya'kan perkataan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum senang, Sasuke tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, penantiannya berbuah hasil. Ia tak perlu lagi menjadi _Out of Character_ lagi.

-o-

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumah, Sasuke langsung mandi dan merebahkan diri di kursi taman belakang. Handphonenya bergetar, tapi bukan Hinata lah penyebabnya. Naruto mengirim _BBM_.

'_Sakura-chan memutuskanku. Huaaaaaaaaaaa. Aku harus apa? __'_

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia membayangkan tampang Naruto sekarang, pasti lebih berantakan dari dirinya kemarin.

Sasuke mengetik sebagai balasan _'Move on, Nar. Apa susahnya MOVE ON?!'_

Dan Sasuke menyeringai setelah ada tanda _deliv._

_-o-_

_FIN_

_Thanks for reading_

_Ini fict yang saya buat iseng-iseng waktu tahu XL bisa buka FFn lagi yeyeyee :D_

_Untuk fict saya yang terbengkalai, saya akan cicil satu-satu mulai hari ini _

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _

_.._

_._

_See you _

_.._

_._

_Malfoy1409_


End file.
